


Watch What Happens by Celli (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Top Chef RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should have known the game was up when you butchered your boar so fast in the wild game Quickfire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch What Happens by Celli (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch What Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316866) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> Thanks to Celli for having blanket permission to record podfic! Recorded as a bedtime story for my Twitter feed.

**Text:** [archiveofourown.org/works/316866](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316866)  
 **Duration:** 2:24 min  
 **Size:** 2.3 MB (MP3)  
 **Dowload or stream at:** [soundcloud.com/inkjunket/watch-what-happens-by-celli](http://soundcloud.com/inkjunket/watch-what-happens-by-celli)


End file.
